


Experiments With Frogs

by Jathis



Category: Fables - Willingham
Genre: Blindfolds, F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4350521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red Riding Hood asks Flycatcher to try something new in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiments With Frogs

Flycatcher bit his bottom lip, twisting his wrists around to get a better grip on the headboard they were currently tied to. He shifted a little in his sitting up position on the bed, turning his head from one side to the other, the red cloth tied over his eyes keeping him in total darkness. He strained to hear something...anything, his heart starting to beat a little faster when he could hear nothing. “...Ride..?”

A warm hand on his cheek immediately calmed him down. He let out a soft sigh, tilting his head to press himself against that warm palm. “I...I thought...”

“We don't have to if you don't want to,” she assured him, crawling up onto the bed, straddling his hips as she prepared to untie him from the bed if he said the word. “All you have to do is tell me.”

“No, I...uh...I think I can...we can go slow maybe?”

“What's your word for stop?” He let out a deep and low croak and she couldn't help but laugh, nodding her head. “Yeah, that'll most definitely stop anything from going further alright!” She leaned forward then, kissing Flycatcher on the lips to help him remain relaxed and calm.

They spent several minutes like that, exchanging soft kisses and gentle nips. It was not until she was certain that he was absolutely ready that she suddenly pulled away, laughing at the whine that escaped from the loss of contact. Instead she began to kiss downwards, starting from the corner of his mouth to his chin and side of his neck. She gave his collarbone a bite, making him gasp at the sudden pain, licking the red flesh. “Okay?”

“Ye-yes,” he whispered, his cheeks almost as red as his hair.

Ride looked down and saw his growing erection, smiling to herself before pressing another kiss to his collarbone before continuing to travel downward, adjusting herself accordingly to keep going. She teased a nipple into hardness with her tongue, ending in a gentle bite that made him flinch and whine again, bound hands clenched into trembling fists. “Almost...”

“Tease,” he hissed, shifting once more in his bonds, rolling his hips forward.

“You like it.”

“...Yeah.” A kiss to his stomach, just below his navel made him bite his tongue to restrain himself, nostrils starting to flare as he felt hot breath ghosting over his erection. Suddenly there were soft lips on the head and he threw his head back, letting out a startled cry. “Oh god...oh my lord...fu...”

She pressed both of her hands down on his hips to control him, stopping him from choking her with his movements. She waited until he got the hint, holding himself still before she started up again, humming as she swirled her tongue around and along the sides.

“Ride...Ride...! I...uh...” Flycatcher's hands were trembling. For some reason he could not explain, the addition of the blindfold was making feel much more intense than usual and he wasn't entirely sure if he could...

Flycatcher's croak was a loud one and Ride immediately pulled off of him, pulling the blindfold off of his eyes before anything else. “Ambrose?” she asked.

“Sorry...it was just a little...um...”

“It's okay,” she assured him, working on undoing the knots that bound him. “That's what the safeword is for, right?” she asked, smiling as he hugged her around the middle, pulling her in close to bury his face in her shoulder in embarrassment.

“Maybe next time we don't use the blindfold?” he offered. He lifted up his head, smiling faintly when Ride pressed her forehead against his.

“That sounds like a good idea to me,” she agreed. “In the mean time...” she let one of her hands trail down slowly, the tips of her fingers brushing over the side of his cock, “do you want to finish this at a slower pace?”

Flycatcher blushed, nodding his head before gently pushing Ride back down onto her back this time. “Let me pay you back for what you started first,” he hummed and it was soon Ride's turn to cry as he put his mouth to work.

 


End file.
